Can't Stay Away
by Jessica B
Summary: AU where Sam and Dean find out about the Sandover haunting on their own.
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean had been on the road for almost fifteen hours when they decided to find a motel in Ohio. After changing places with Sam, who was now asleep in the backseat, just three hours before, Dean was rested, but he knew he would soon need a few hours of real sleep, in a real bed. He and Sam settled into their room, but Dean noticed a bar just next door.

"Hey, Sammy. I'm gonna see what the local action is like. Don't wait up."

"Like I ever do. See you in the morning."

Dean left his car keys on the bedside table and walked over to the bar. He scanned the place as he walked in, and it didn't take him long to spot a very attractive woman alone on a stool, nursing her drink. He sat down on the stool to her left and ordered a beer. That's when he noticed that she looked upset.

"Bad night," he asked.

"If you call finding out that your husband of six years has been cheating on you for the last two months a bad night, then, yeah... bad night," she said without looking up.

"Sorry," he said. "I guess I'll give you some privacy-"

"No, I actually think I'd like some company," she said. She looked up and into what was possibly the most gorgeous face she had ever seen. "If you don't mind," she added.

"Don't mind at all," he said with a bright smile. "I'm Dean."

He extended his hand and she took it.

"Kayden," she said.

"Nice to meet you, Kayden."

They held, more than shook, hands for a minute before Kayden blushed and pulled her hand away.

"You live around here," she asked.

"No, I'm passing through with my brother. We stopped and got a room at the motel next door."

"Really? I'm staying there, too. I had to get out of the house."

Dean scoffed. "I think you should have made him leave. He's the cheater."

"Yeah, but he wouldn't leave. He kept trying to talk to me, and I just couldn't." She wiped at her eyes as tears threatened to spill. "Part of me wants to get back at him," she said.

"It would serve him right."

"The other part of me knows that I really just want to feel wanted... he's made me feel like I wasn't enough. I hate that feeling."

"Well, it might interest you to know that when I sat down I had every intention of trying to get you into bed," Dean said with a smile.

"It might interest you to know," Kayden said as she turned to face him, "that you still have a shot."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"I gave you my reasons."

"How many drinks have you had?"

"This is my second... and you can see I've barely had any of it."

Dean hesitated, so Kayden pushed the point.

"Look, the way I'm feeling, I'm leaving with somebody. You've already admitted you were trying to get me into bed, if that was the truth."

"Oh, sweetheart, that was true."

"So, you're obviously attracted to me. And you are the most attractive guy here," she said with a slight blush. Dean smiled and looked down. "You seem like a decent enough guy... someone who can make me feel good for a while."

"I can definitely do that," he said.

"So, why are we still here?"

Dean looked down at her left hand and saw that she wasn't wearing a wedding ring.

"Where's your ring?"

"I flung it at his head."

Dean chuckled. "Okay," he said. He stood and took her hand to help her off of her stool. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek and whispered, "let's get out of here."

Kayden grabbed her purse and led Dean back toward the motel. He waited until they crossed the parking lot to slip his arm around her waist. She stopped at her door, just two rooms down from his own, and he kissed her neck as she unlocked the door. She stepped inside, but Dean leaned against the frame.

"You sure," he asked again.

"Very." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the room.

He pushed the door closed with his foot, and it locked. Kayden had a tight grip on the front of his shirt as she looked into his eyes, and Dean saw hesitation. He knew this wasn't something she normally did. He put his hands to her face and slowly leaned in for a soft kiss. He moved his lips against hers a few times until she kissed back, deepening the kiss, letting Dean's tongue slide against hers. Dean pulled her hands from his shirt and wrapped her arms around his neck, then slid his hands down from her wrists to her waist. She moaned as Dean wrapped his arms around her, one above her rear and one below it, and lifted her so that her feet weren't touching the floor as they kissed. If she needed to feel wanted, Dean would do that for her. It wasn't even a lie, since he had wanted her the moment he saw her at the bar, but he would make sure to let her see it, and feel it. She was worth it, and her husband was an ass.

Dean scooped her legs into his arms and carried her to the bed. His body covered hers as he laid her back and ran his fingers through her hair. He kissed down her neck and let his hands glide down her body until they reached her feet. He removed her shoes, then his, and his top shirt, then he slowly moved up her body again. His eyes stayed locked with hers the whole time until he kissed her again.

Lips and hands caressed skin as each piece of clothing was removed, until they were naked under the covers. Dean pulled Kayden so that she was lying on top of him, with her legs straddled over his waist, as they kissed. His hands gently squeezed her breasts and hips, and she buried her fingers in his hair as she leaned forward on her forearms. With short, slow movements, she began to grind their hips together, and Dean moaned. He let her rub their bodies together until he couldn't take it anymore, then he flipped her onto her back. He kissed her as he slowly slid into her, and they both found a rhythm. Kissing became urgent, and their rhythm faltered as they reached their high and melted into each other.

Dean lay half at her side, half on top of her as they kissed. Kayden ran her hand up and down his arm, feeling the muscle there. When Dean pulled back to look into her eyes, he thought he saw tears.

"You okay," he asked.

"I'm good."

She tugged the covers up around her a bit, and Dean knew she was feeling that after-sex-glow-regret.

"Listen," he said, "I have to head out tomorrow, but my room's not far. I can sleep here if you want."

Kayden smiled. "No, I'm sure that wasn't in your plan."

"What if it is now?"

"You want to stay?"

"Yeah, I do."

Dean kissed her gently, then pulled her into his arms as he lay on his back.

When Dean woke the next morning, he didn't slip out. He ran a hand over Kayden's arm and whispered in her ear.

"Wake up, sweetheart."

Kayden groaned and nuzzled her face into his neck. She took a deep breath, inhaling his scent, and remembered that the man in her bed was not her husband.

"Good morning," Dean said.

"Good morning," Kayden said as she rolled onto her back. "I'm actually kind of surprised you stayed."

"Why's that?"

She shrugged. "Most guys probably wouldn't have."

"Well, I guess I'm not most guys."

They each took a turn in the bathroom and got dressed. Dean was waiting for her, sitting on the edge of the bed, when she emerged.

"My brother will wanna leave early," he said as he stood in front of her by the door, "so I have to get going. You okay?"

"I'm great." She hesitated a moment, but decided to say what was on her mind. "Dean... thank you for last night."

"My pleasure," he said with a wicked smile.

Kayden grinned. "No, I'm serious."

"So am I."

"No," she chuckled. "Thank you for making me feel... special, I guess. I really needed that last night."

"You are special. Don't let anyone make you feel any different."

Dean kissed her lightly on the lips before he opened the door.

"Bye," he said with a smile.

"Bye."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean tossed a newspaper onto the table next to Sam.

"Dude, I'm trying to eat," Sam said.

He sat at the small table in their motel room, shoveling food out of a to-go box.

"It's a case," Dean said. "Tell me that doesn't sound weird."

Sam read the headline: "Second suicide at Sandover Bridge and Iron."

"What," Sam said, "suicides in a down economy at a big business like that? What's weird?"

"These weren't rich, upper management guys who were about to lose their portfolios. These were tech guys, and the deaths weren't very far apart."

Sam glanced at the top of the paper. "Dude, this is an Ohio newspaper. What's up with you and Ohio lately?"

"Nothing, two guys just offed themselves and I think it's weird."

"Uh huh. So, what about the last three times you brought me an Ohio paper and we killed the idea of going just with research?"

"This one's different. I know it."

"That's not the point, Dean. Why are you trying to get back to Ohio?"

Dean pointed at the paper. "Case."

Sam rolled his eyes, but agreed to check it out. They hit the road as soon as he was done eating.

Dean found the same motel they had stayed at the last time they were in Ohio and they changed into their suits to pose as FBI. The manager of the Technical Department, Mr. Anderson, seemed more than happy to cooperate. They sat on the opposite side of his desk in his office.

"We're all shocked," Anderson said. "We never saw either of these coming."

"So," Sam said, "neither of them showed signs that they were depressed or in trouble?"

"None. Not that I saw, anyway."

"Is there anyone they would have confided in," Dean asked, "if they were having trouble? A manager everyone likes? Or maybe another employee?"

"We do have a psychologist on retainer. Doctor Stratford is here four days a week."

"Can we talk to him," Dean asked.

"Umm, her, actually," Mr. Anderson said, "and today is her day off."

"Can we get an address," Sam asked. "We'd like to talk to her as soon as possible."

"Sure. I'll get that for you."

"We'll also need to see the personnel files for the two deceased," Dean added.

"Of course."

Anderson made a call for the doctor's home address, and handed the two files over to Dean.

"I honestly hope you can make sense of this," Anderson said. "I'd hate to think the gentlemen were murdered, especially by another employee, but suicide..." he shook his head, "it just doesn't make sense."

"Thank you, Mr. Anderson," Sam said as he and Dean stood.

They both shook his hand and walked back to the car. Sam scanned the files as Dean drove to the doctor's house. Sam shared what little he read as they walked to the front door.

"The first guy was just two weeks away from retirement."

"Two weeks? Was it forced?"

"Not that I can tell. Who offs themself two weeks before retirement?"

"Beats me."

Dean knocked on the door of the doctor's house and a man answered a moment later.

"May I help you?"

"I'm Agent Plant," Dean said as he and Sam held up their fake FBI credentials. "This is Agent Bonham. We need to speak with Doctor Stratford. Is she home?"

"Yes, hang on." He walked toward a hallway and called out. "Kay... can you come here?"

"What's up," she asked as she walked into the room. Her eyes locked with Dean's and she almost froze.

Dean recognized Kayden immediately, and could tell by her reaction that she recognized him, too. He quickly held up his badge to avoid any issues in front of the man who answered the door, who Dean assumed was her husband.

"Doctor Stratford?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a moment to answer a few questions about the deaths at Sandover?"

"The FBI is investigating suicides?"

"The nature of the deaths," Sam said, "and how closely they occurred... we just want to rule out foul play."

Kayden just stared at Dean, and he knew she wasn't focusing.

"If now is a bad time, we can make an appointment to come to your office tomorrow," Dean said.

"Yes. I think that would be better."

Dean pulled out a business card and held it out to her.

"Give us a call in the morning and let us know what time we should come by."

As Kayden took the card, Dean let his finger graze over hers. Their eyes connected and he turned and walked back to the car. Sam followed close behind.

"Dean, did she seem off to you?"

"No, she's fine."

"I don't know."

Dean drove away and figured he had better tell Sam before Sam figured it out on his own.

"She's just surprised to see me, that's all."

"Wait. You know her?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Remember a few months back when we stopped for the night?"

"Yeah. Same motel we're in now."

"I met her at the bar that night."

"Dean... she's married."

"Yeah."

"Was she married then?"

"Yep."

"Dean!"

"It's not like that. You know I don't fool around with married women. I don't need that kind of trouble. She had just found out her husband was cheating on her and she was looking for comfort."

"Which you happily provided."

"Hey, I tried to talk her out of it. I'm not gonna go into why, but I'm glad I was with her that night."

"Wow." Sam was quiet a moment before something hit him. "Is she the reason you've been trying to get back here?"

Dean didn't say a word, and Sam just shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean lay in bed that night thinking of Kayden. Had she really gone back to her cheating husband? It certainly looked that way. She looked just as beautiful as he remembered, and he could admit, at least to himself, that he was disappointed that she wasn't single.

The next morning, as Sam and Dean were getting dressed, Dean's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Agent Plant?"

"Yes."

"This is Doctor Stratford."

"Hi."

"I, ummm... I'm on my way to the office. Is eight-thirty okay for you?"

"That's fine. We'll see you there."

Dean disconnected, sensing an awkward goodbye that he didn't feel like dealing with. He and Sam had just enough time to grab coffee before they arrived at Sandover. They rode the elevator up to the tenth floor to Kayden's office. Dean knocked on her closed door.

"Come in."

She was sitting behind her desk and she smiled at them as they walked in. She motioned for them to sit.

"So," she said, "what do you need to know?"

"Basically," Sam said, "we just need to know if either of the deceased ever came to you to talk, and if they said anything that would lead you to believe that these were really suicides."

"Ian came to talk to me once. Company policy. He had been written up a couple of times for minor things."

"Such as," Dean asked.

Kayden's eyes went to his and her relaxed, professional facade cracked a little before she recovered.

"Not wearing the uniform shirt. Taking office supplies. Taking too many breaks."

"A real rebel," Dean said.

"A goof off, really," Kayden said, "but he's good at what he does." Her eyes shifted downward. "Or... he was."

"So," Sam said, "did he say anything to make you believe-"

"That he would kill himself? No. Ian seemed quite pleased with himself. He said he did all that because he was bored."

"Okay," Dean said. "What about the other employee?"

"Paul. I talked to Paul a few times over the last couple of months, but still... suicide wasn't on my radar."

"Can you tell us what you talked about," Sam asked.

"He was a little nervous about retirement, but he was talking about traveling and having more time to relax. That's all very normal."

"What about other employees," Sam asked. "Is there anyone you think Paul or Ian may have confided in... something they may not have wanted to tell you since you work for Sandover."

"Well, for the record, I don't report anything to the company. I'm here strictly for the benefit of the employees. That being said, it's possible that they may not have been one hundred percent comfortable with me. Whatever the reason may have been." She paused a moment. "I can think of a few employees they may have confided in."

"Can I get their names," Sam asked.

Kayden wrote the names on a notepad, then pulled the paper off and handed it to Sam.

"They're all in the tech department. Those guys tend to stick together."

"Thank you," Sam said as he stood and looked to Dean. "I'll start talking to these employees while you finish up here."

Once they were alone, Kayden spoke.

"Your partner knows about us, doesn't he?"

"Yeah. Full disclosure and all."

Kayden nodded. "Did you know this was where I worked?"

"No. I didn't even know you were the doctor until I saw you at your house. We didn't share more than first names that night."

"You're right."

"So... psychologist, huh?"

"FBI, huh?"

"Yeah," Dean said with a smirk. "Well, I won't take up anymore of your time," he said as he stood and extended his hand.

Kayden stood and shook his hand.

"It was nice to see you again," Dean said.

"Yeah, it was."

Dean smiled and left. He walked to the elevator and pushed the down button. A moment later, Kayden was standing next to him with a couple of files in her hands. He glanced at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I have a meeting in ten minutes on the sixth floor."

Dean nodded and they waited in silence. The elevator doors opened, and the few people inside exited, leaving the elevator empty. Dean motioned with his hand for Kayden to enter first.

"After you."

She smiled, walked in and pushed the button for the sixth floor. Dean followed her on, and the doors slid closed.

"You meeting your partner in tech?"

"Yeah," Dean said.

Kayden pushed the button for the correct floor, and stood in the corner of the elevator. Dean stared at her, and could tell that she was trying not to look at him. He hadn't planned on bringing up her husband, but he wondered why she decided to stay with him. He hoped that she hadn't felt guilty for their night together, and he had to know.

"Kayden," he said as he stepped closer to her.

She looked up at him when she heard him say her name so softly.

"I have to know," he said. "You stayed with-"

Before he could finish, the elevator dropped several floors. Kayden dropped the files in her hands, and Dean instinctively grabbed her around her waist to keep her from stumbling. When they jerked to a stop, she had her face buried in his chest, her hands clutched his jacket, and she was trembling.

"It's okay," Dean said. "We stopped."

"Damn elevators," she mumbled into his shirt. "They've been getting stuck lately." She pulled back, but not out of his arms, and looked at her papers around her feet. "They've never dropped like that, though."

"Guess they need to be serviced, huh?"

Kayden looked up at Dean and saw a look of concern on his face as he looked down at her. She suddenly became aware of his hands at her waist, and his chest under her fingertips.

Dean was surprised when her lips crashed into his. His fingers dug into her hips and he pulled her closer as they kissed each other with an unexpected urgency. He backed her into the wall and pressed his hips into hers, pulling a moan from her. They kissed a moment more before she pulled away.

"Wait... I'm sorry. I can't."

"Sorry," Dean said as he brought his hand up to her face.

"No, it's my fault. I kissed you, but... I shouldn't have."

Dean had yet to move away. His body was still pressed to hers, and his hand was still on her cheek. Kayden closed her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Could you... not touch me," she asked with a smile. "It's distracting."

Dean smiled and moved to the corner of the elevator. Kayden sighed, then opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said again.

"Don't be. I got to kiss a beautiful woman," he said with a bright smile.

"See," she said shaking her head. "How can a person be that irresistible?"

"You think I'm irresistible?"

Kayden blushed, and her eyes dropped to the floor. "We should call for help."

"Yeah, we should," Dean said.

Neither of them moved.

"If we don't call we could be stuck in here for hours," she said. "They'll think it's empty and just got stuck."

She pressed herself against the wall as Dean walked over to the control panel and called for help. They were told to hang tight, and they would be out in about half an hour. Dean helped Kayden pick up her files, then went back to his corner and sat with his back against the wall, and his legs stretched out in front of him. Kayden, who was wearing a skirt suit, sat in the opposite corner with her legs curled at her side.

"What were you going to ask me," Kayden asked, "before we fell?"

"Nothing. Not important."

"You said you had to know... So, it must be important."

Dean stared at his shoes for a moment before locking eyes with her. "Why did you go back to your husband?"

Kayden looked down at the floor. "I didn't go home the next day. I stayed at the motel, and spent a lot of time thinking about what I'd done."

"You regretted it?"

"Yes... and no. I was angry at myself for stooping to his level, but..."

"But?"

"I...," she hesitated, but Dean didn't urge her on. He let her collect her thoughts, and she finally looked into his eyes. "That night meant more to me than you will ever know. How can I regret that?"

Dean smiled and it made Kayden blush.

"When I went home a couple of days later, David, my husband, he just kept apologizing. He wanted to go to counciling. He wanted a second chance. I agreed. Partly because I felt guilty for what I'd done. Partly because... after getting picked up in a bar by you, I knew I couldn't do the dating scene again."

"Sweetheart, what we did has nothing to do with dating."

"Exactly. What we did was easy. Up front. No pretense. Dating sucks. People lie about who they are to try to make you like them. You invest all this time and energy only to end up realizing you have nothing in common."

They were silent for a moment. Kayden looked at the doors, waiting for them to open. Dean stared at her.

"Do you still love him?"

Kayden shook her head.

"Then why are you still with him?"

Kayden shrugged. "Because he's honestly trying... and I guess I'd rather be with him than alone."

"That sounds like a cop out."

"And what am I copping out of?"

"Life."

"Excuse me?"

"The woman I spent the night with had a fire. She was passionate. She knew what she wanted and went after it. Staying with your husband when you don't love him anymore? That's safe. That's not living. What we shared after the elevator dropped... that was living. That's the woman I came back to see."

Kayden's eyes widened. "I thought you were here on a case."

"A case I requested because of its location. I'm even staying in the same motel. I was hoping to run into you again... and that you'd be unattached."

The elevator bounced a little, and they both looked to the doors. A moment later they were moving and the doors opened. A small crowd was gathered as they stepped off of the elevator onto the third floor. Sam was there waiting.

Dean and Kayden glanced at each other as they were pulled away in different directions.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean and Sam went back to their motel room to look over the personnel files, and Sam filled Dean in on what he found out from the employees he talked to.

"Ian and Paul had one thing in common," Sam said.

"What's that?"

"They both got emails telling them to report to the H.R. department. After their meetings, they just changed. They started working harder, coming in early, staying late, never taking breaks."

"Even Ian, the rebel," Dean asked with a smirk.

"Even Ian. Here's the thing, I hacked into the email server. Those emails told them to report to room fourteen forty-four."

"So?"

"H.R. is on a completely different floor."

"So what's in that room?"

"Don't know."

"Well, put that on our to-do list."

"Definitely," Sam said. "I looked into the building history. Turns out that it wasn't always as high as it is now. It only had fourteen floors. Room fourteen forty-four was the office of P. T. Sandover, the company founder. Died 1916. Devoted his life to his work. No wife, no kids. Used to say he was the company, and his very blood pumped through the building."

"Wow," Dean said, "okay. So, slight workaholic. Maybe he's still here, you know, watching over the company, even killing for it."

"Plus, turns out this isn't the first time people started killing themselves in the building. 1929, the company had seventeen suicides."

"Okay, so P. T. Sandover, protector of the company. His ghost wakes up and becomes active during times of grave economic distress."

"Well, I mean, the worst time we've seen since the Great Depression-"

"Is now."

"So Sandover's helping the bottom line-"

"By zapping some model employees," Dean finished.

"Yeah. I mean, Ian and Paul. It was like he turned them into different people."

"Perfect worker bees, exactly. So devoted to the company that they would commit hara-kiri if they failed it."

"Sounds like we have something," Sam said.

"Where's he buried?"

Sam read over a bit more of the article and his interested expression faded.

"He was cremated," Sam said.

"Okay," Dean said, "all the more reason for us to check out that room. It used to be his office, right? Maybe something's still there."

"Okay. Let's go back and see if they'll let us poke around."

"Actually," Dean said, "let's wait until tonight. We can sneak in."

"That place has pretty high tech security, Dean."

"All right, so, we go back, but we lay low until they close."

Sam squinted at Dean. "Are you trying to avoid Doctor Startford?"

"Why would I be doing that?"

"So, then... you're not?"

"No."

"Good. Because that's our best cover for getting back in."

"Great," Dean said with a roll of his eyes.

It was a little after five o'clock when they made it back to the Sandover building. Dean told security that he and Sam were going to Doctor Stratford's office, and they were allowed to go up.

"I still don't get why we actually have to see her," Dean complained. "We should just go hide out somewhere."

"We can ask her about the room," Sam said. "Besides, I thought you weren't avoiding her."

Dean rolled his eyes again as they approached Kayden's office. He knocked, and Kayden called for them to enter. She was standing by a large file cabinet, putting a few files away. Dean's eyes traveled from her calves, exposed by her skirt and stretched long by her heels, over the curves of her hips and breasts, up to her face, where he stared at her lips.

"I don't know what else I could tell you about Paul and Ian," she said as she walked to sit behind her desk, "but have a seat."

"Thank you," Sam said.

"We were wondering," Dean said, "if you could tell us who is in room fourteen forty-four."

"As far as I know, it's a storage room. Why?"

"It's a minor thing," Dean said. "Just something we have follow up on. Do you what's kept in there?"

"Ummm... no, I don't. Sorry."

"Don't be," Sam said. "You've been a big help."

Sam and Dean stood and turned to leave, but Kayden called out.

"Agent Plant?"

Dean turned around. "Yeah?"

"Could I speak with you privately for a moment?"

Dean turned back to Sam, and Sam nodded.

"I'll be down the hall," Sam said.

Dean watched as Sam closed the door behind himself. He didn't turn around until Kayden spoke again.

"Dean..." She stood from her chair and walked around her desk. "You're asking about some random storage room?"

"It's not random."

"Really? Or was this some thin excuse to see me?"

"Sweetheart, I'm trying not to see you," Dean said, stressing the word 'not.'

"You told me you requested this case hoping to run into me again. Now, suddenly, you're trying not to? That makes no sense."

"You went back to your husband, Kayden. We've kissed, and you stopped it." Dean stepped toward her with his hands in his pocket. "I can't be around you, if I can't be with you. It's too tempting."

Kayden scoffed. "Right, like you can't control yourself around me?"

"You tell me," Dean said as he closed the distance between them. His hand at the back of her head pulled her lips to his in a hard kiss, and she whimpered into his mouth. Her hands gripped his shoulders as his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. Dean kissed across her jaw and down to her neck.

"Dean...," she whispered.

"You want me to stop?" His lips never left her skin.

"No."

Dean backed her toward her desk and lifted her to sit on the edge. He pushed her skirt up a little to stand between her legs, and ran his hands over her bare thighs while they kissed. Just when his fingers slipped beneath the hem of Kayden's skirt, her office phone rang. They pulled apart, their breathing ragged. Dean rested his forehead against hers.

"I have to get that," she whispered.

"Yeah. It's probably for the best, anyway."

Dean backed away and Kayden slipped off of her desk. She grabbed the phone receiver from where she stood with her back to Dean.

"Hello," she said into the phone. "David... hi."

Kayden turned to look at Dean, but he was gone. She put a hand to her forehead. "David, I'm sorry. I'm really busy... Yeah, I'll be home in about an hour. Okay. Bye."

David had told her 'I love you' before they hung up. He said it every day, but she never did. She couldn't. It just wasn't true anymore. And she hated hearing him say it. It felt like a lie. Like a way to get her to stick around. So, why did she?

She adjusted her skirt and sat down at her desk. She let out a long breath and stared at that spot where she sat just a moment before with Dean between her legs.

That night, she went to bed early to try to avoid talking with David, but she couldn't fall asleep. Even after David climbed in next to her and drifted off, Kayden stayed awake. She couldn't stop thinking about Dean. She could still feel his hands on her. The firmness of his lips against hers played through her mind. How far would they have gone in her office? All the way. She knew it. She wanted him that bad, and he seemed to feel the same way. Maybe he was right. Maybe they should stay away from each other. But she had to talk to him, or she would never get to sleep. She reached over to grab her cell from the bedside table, but it wasn't there. She tried not to wake David as she got out of bed and made her way downstairs to check her purse. No phone. She checked the charger. No phone.

"Shit," she whispered.

She looked at the clock. It was just after eleven. After getting dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, she woke David.

"I think I left my phone at the office. I have to go get it."

"This late? Just leave it 'til morning."

"You know I can't. Not with everything that's happened at work. I'll be back quick. Go back to sleep."


End file.
